Baking can be Fun
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: AU Oneshot. Cami/Aurora. Femslash! There's no need to cry over spilt batter.


"Aurora, I said I was sorry."

"You don't sound too sorry." Aurora said looking down at the batter that coated her from the neck down, sliding between her boobs and filling her bra.

Picking up the bag of icing, Aurora put her hand around most of it and squeezed hard sending a big spurt of the sticky cream onto Cami.

"Aurora." She drug out while running her hand through the mess, smearing it on her neck and fingers.

Grasping Cami's wrist Aurora stuck her tongue out to lick the frosting from her fingers. It was hard to smile around the digit she was sucking and swirling her tongue around when she felt the blonde shudder.

"Mmm, vanilla piña colada. Just like you nice and obnoxious."

"Very funny, Aurora, I apologized and you made me all sticky." Cami waved her free hand around.

Smirking, "That's how I do. Making everyone sticky for me."

Cami refused to flush at Aurora's words and tried to walk around her to the bathroom.

"Move Aurora."

Aurora just brought Cami's hand back towards her mouth, licking a broad stroke up the middle of her palm.

"Have you ever tasted yourself, Cami?"

This time she did flush before she realized Aurora had cupped the back of her neck to tilt her closer to Aurora's face. The feel of lush lips against her own made Cami gasp. Aurora took that as an opening to slip her tongue inside. Cami was lost in the feel of being kissed by Aurora who was abrasive but didn't kiss like that. She wasn't hard and demanding, the kiss was soft and felt more like a caress. Getting into the kiss, Cami brought her clean hand up to touch Aurora's cheek then slid it down to rest against her neck feeling her pulse beating beneath her thumb.

Aurora maneuvered Cami around until the blonde's butt hit the island table. Licking at Cami's neck while her fingers deftly pulled the zipper of her dress down. Cami rolled her head back to give Aurora more skin to taste but Aurora had pulled her head back.

"What?"

"Such an eager beaver." Aurora stated chuckling.

Starting with her hands on Cami's hips Aurora pushed her hands up the taller girl's sides coming up to cup her breasts through her bra.

"Yeah, like that." Cami gasped when Aurora pinched her nipples.

Sliding her hands around to unclasp her bra, hands continuing to go higher until they could push the yellow fabric off her shoulders where it settled around her bent elbows. Aurora pulled the straps of her bra down to expose Cami's breast to her. Leaning forward she licked at the puckered nipple feeling Cami's sudden inhalation of breath.

"You're already wet." Aurora said as she pressed kisses down Cami's torso stopping at her underwear.

Cami shimmied under Aurora's gaze and the heat of her mouth so close to her vagina. Placing a kiss below Cami's belly button, Aurora pulled the last piece of clothing covering her body down. Pulling one long leg up leaving the panties to remain around the ankle of the stationary leg. Aurora took her time to watch Cami's face as she was held open and exposed to the ginger between her legs.

"Please? Aurora will you just touch me," she whined.

When Aurora licked her clit Cami moaned and used both hands to grip Aurora's hair to hold her close. Aurora grinned then set out licking with the flat of her tongue from top to just under the clit over and over until Cami's hands were clutching at the sides of Aurora's head. Continuing to work over Cami until the litany of pleading of _Aurorapleaseaurorapleaseauroraplease_. Aurora made one last pass from bottom to top and continued to lick around her clit and suck on it.

"Yes yes yes." Cami crooned.

Aurora held Cami's bent leg under the knee and used a finger from her free hand to insert in Cami's vagina while sucking on her clit. She could feel Cami tense around her digit and then came the shout as Cami went boneless and started to slide down to the floor.

Cami let her head rest against the table leg for a beat before she opened her eyes to look at Aurora with her swollen lips, bright eyes and smooshed hair covered on one side with frosting. Leaning forward Cami pressed her lips to Aurora's in a chaste kiss. Aurora stood and Cami looked at her with wide, confused eyes.

"Don't you want me to," She waved her hand between them, "you know?"

Aurora smiled and put her hands out to Cami in a gesture to help her to her feet.

"You can make it up to me in the shower."


End file.
